


He Had To Try

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gruvia Week, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Gray might not be the best at comforting people; but he had to try; because Juvia deserved to have someone trying to help her after so many years of being alone. (Fantasia Parade) (Juvia's Past) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 6: comfort)





	He Had To Try

**Hey, everyone!**

**This one was totally last minute because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to write this idea. In the end; inspiration thankfully came; thus I bring you another prompt for day 6: comfort.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. The gown was truly beautiful and it was still hard to believe that she was the one wearing it.

Running her fingers through the soft material; she held the edges of the dress; spotting the pair of silver slippers that Mira had lent her.

They matched the dark blue gown just perfectly as well as the crown resting on her head. A crown fit for a princess and she truly felt like one in that moment.

Sometimes; as a child; she would wonder about her parents and imagine that they had been a queen and king. After all; every lonely girl dreams about being a beloved princess.

Juvia had kept the dream to herself; though. No one knew about it or that she thought about her parents much more frequently than she'd ever admit.

She knew that they had been murdered; and she had been found by one of their neighbors; miraculously alive.

However; not only did she not know who had killed them; but she knew almost nothing about how they used to be like. Her memories of them were vague and cloudy. She could barely remember their faces; much less their voices or personalities.

She didn't know their names anymore either. The Locksers hadn't been a rich family or famous; they had lived a simple life in a small village and no one had cared that they were dead.

No one except for her; that is. Juvia would never stop caring about them; because they were her parents and she loved them even if she didn't know them.

As she moved around in the princess gown; not taking her eyes off the mirror; a surprising and clear memory came to mind.

_She remembered the woman with wavy, light blue hair and brown eyes; smiling at the giddy child who wore a shiny light blue dress._

_There was also the man with curly, brown hair and midnight blue eyes; the same as hers; who held a small crown the same color as the dress._

_"_ _Daddy; please give me my crown." The young girl jumped; still laughing; and reached for it._

_"_ _You don't need a crown to be a princess." The man told her; smiling brightly._

_"_ _Of course not." Juvia's mother smiled. "She's already our little princess."_

_"_ _Mamma!" The child gasped in surprise once the woman reached for her; bringing her into a tight embrace._

_"_ _The most beautiful princess." The adult smiled before pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead._

_"_ _Thank you, mamma." Juvia's small arms wrapped around her mother and she buried her face on the latter's chest._

_"_ _Seems you were right about getting this costume, love." Her father sat down on the couch by their side._

_"_ _Of course." The woman smiled at him. "I'm always right."_

_"_ _Mamma's always right." Juvia repeated; nodding; before her hands reached for the crown again._

_"_ _I think I'm going to keep this crown for myself; though." For a moment; she pouted; upset at not getting the crown._

_Then, as her father put it on his head; she couldn't help but chuckle and her mother soon joined._

Juvia's hands let go of the dress once the memory ended; and she was suddenly overwhelmed by so many emotions.

Momentary happiness and fondness quickly gave way to crushing sadness and sorrow. Her throat closed up and tears welled up in her eyes.

She had spent so long repressing those emotions while in Phantom Lord; but since joining Fairy Tail she had allowed herself to fully feel everything.

Slowly lowering herself to the ground; Juvia sat against the wall. After wrapping her arms around her knees; she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Gray groaned once Lucy chuckled and took a look at the mirror. He was dressed in that stupid prince costume that Mirajane had chosen for him and boy did he hate it.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" The ice mage complained; and Lucy shrugged.

"I think it suits you." He glared at her before shaking his head.

"I look ridiculous!" Mirajane smirked; watching them.

"I'm sure Juvia would say otherwise." Gray raised a brow.

"And why should I care about what she says?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Please. The only reason you even agreed to wear this costume is because she's going to be wearing the princess one." He shook his head.

"No; I agreed because Mira's scary." Turning to the take-over mage, he offered an apologizing look. "No offense."

"None taken." She offered a giddy smile. "I'm just happy you agreed."

"Now; how about you go looking for your princess?" Lucy suggested; smirking.

"She's not my princess!" Gray protested; though a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You should find her before the parade; because I don't want you to embarrass yourself once you see her." Mirajane told him; making him frown.

"What?" It was all he could ask; confused as he was.

"I'm sure she'll look gorgeous and we don't want you drooling in front of everyone." Lucy teased.

"That would never happen." Gray shook his head.

"Just get her for us; please?" The take-over mage asked and he sighed.

"Fine. Where is she?" She gave him instructions on how to reach the small tent where Juvia had headed off to get ready and he walked there; trying to ignore everyone's weird looks at his appearance.

Arriving at the tent's entrance; Gray froze as soon as he saw her through the mirror. Just as Mira and Lucy had mentioned; Juvia looked gorgeous.

The dress fit her perfectly; showing off every curve and the genuine smile upon her face was just as breathtaking as the gown.

He found himself unable to move or do anything other than stare at her as she moved a bit; playing with the gown. It wasn't until she suddenly sat down; arms wrapped around her knees; and started crying that he did move.

"Juvia!" Worried; Gray rushed to her side.

"Gray…" She sobbed.

"What's wrong?" The ice mage looked her over; expecting to find injuries. Upon realizing there were none; he looked back at her face.

"I'm fine." Juvia replied; voice still broken. "It's just…the memories…"

Gray understood then why she was so upset. It seemed that wearing that dress had brought up memories of her childhood and he knew how painful it could be.

Unsure what action to take at first; he continued to stare at her with concern. "My parents…I miss them so much."

She was crying harder now; and Gray suddenly knew what he had to do. Remembering how Ur would always comfort him when he got lost in thoughts about his parents; he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

Juvia gasped; surprised once she found herself pressed against his body; but it didn't take her long to relax a little and hug him back.

"It's okay." Gray repeated the words his master used to tell him and tried rubbing circles on Juvia's back to calm her down.

He might not be the best at comforting people; but he had to try; because Juvia deserved to have someone trying to help her after so many years of being alone.

* * *

**What did you think of the flashback with Juvia's parents? I love imagining how they might've looked/been like.**

**And did you like the fluffy side of the story; with Mira and Lucy teasing Gray?**

 


End file.
